Surprise
by FutureMrsEfron
Summary: Troy left Albuquerque three months ago to work on Broadway. His wife, Gabriella, is left to count the days to his return. After a hard day at work, she finds a very pleasurable surprise at home.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Surprise**

**Summary: Troy Bolton travelled to New York three months ago to star in a Broadway show, but his wife, Gabriella, had to stay in Albuquerque to continue running he law practice. She misses Troy immensely and after a rough day at work, Gabriella misses her husband more than ever. She goes home and finds a very pleasurable surprise.**

**Rating: M**

**Characters: Troy and Gabriella

* * *

**

Gabriella slammed the door of her Dodge Crossfire and pouted. She wanted Troy's Audi. He picked her up every afternoon and the Audi certainly held more memories than the Crossfire. Three damn months and not one damn orgasm with Troy in the same state as her! The only reason she was having orgasms at all was because the bed held so many memories of Troy that she was getting turned on after only briefly thinking about Troy.

She was happy for him, honestly, and supported him the whole way. But, they'd only been married for a year. They'd known each other for all of near enough seven years. They'd been together for the majority of that time, give or take a couple of weeks. He'd proposed to her the summer after they'd graduated before she'd studied prelaw at Stanford and he studied basketball and theatre at Berkeley: only just over thirty miles between them. But, it made her sick sometimes when she thought of how in love she was with him.

She locked her car and then approached the house. She unlocked the door and shut it behind her, flicking the lock. Without Troy's presence in the house, she felt kind of exposed the door unlocked and felt a sense of security if it was locked. She dropped her briefcase to the floor and pulled her smart black jacket from her shoulders. Instead of hanging it neatly on one of the hooks like she usually did, and dropped it to the floor, wanting to change into her pyjamas, curl up on the couch and eat ice cream. She slipped out of her stilettos and walked along the vinyl floored hall into the kitchen.

They'd never gone so long without each other before. They'd always been down the street from each other. And even when they were in college, it was only roughly an hour's journey. Troy always visited her at Stanford every spare weekend – sometimes he was travelling with Berkeley for games. They'd made love, savouring the privacy of her dorm room. When they'd been in high school, they'd gotten together pretty much as soon as they found out Gabriella had transferred to East High. They'd made love for the first time on their one year anniversary. They'd both been virgins, which had surprised Gabriella to no end. She'd assumed all along that he'd been experienced in that department but he'd been just as clueless as her.

His parents had been out of town, visiting his grandparents in the next town over. Her mother had allowed her to sleep over at Troy's and have a movie night. He had figured out extremely early on in their relationship that Gabriella honestly didn't like things being extravagant and over the top. So, he'd rented some DVDs, ordered some pizza and they'd had a movie night to celebrate their anniversary. As soon as Gabriella had arrived, she'd changed into her pyjamas. It wasn't meant to be seductive. Her pyjamas were simply one of his shirts and a pair of old sweatpants.

However, they'd gotten halfway through _A Walk to Remember _and had begun sharing kisses every so often. It had soon turned into one of the heated make-out sessions that had been occurring more frequently in their relationship. It hadn't been rushed and hurried like the previous ones had been. The previous ones had occurred whilst trying to make the most of the rare privacy they found. However, the one before their first time making love was slow and loving. Troy's hands had caressed her back as hers snaked under his shirt and traced her fingers over the contours of his chest. He'd turned off the TV and gathered her into his arms like a bride to his bedroom. They'd made love slowly, taking their time to feel the pleasure. Gabriella had, of course, been in some pain but the pleasure had been so overwhelming to her, who had never masturbated in her life, that she'd simply went along with it, doing whatever felt right in the moment.

As Gabriella wandered over to the fridge to grab some milk, a habit she'd picked up from her husband. She decided to throw her own rules away and drank from the carton. She'd always scolded Troy for drinking from the carton but she didn't care. She put the milk away and then unbuttoned the top of her blouse. She un-tucked it from her skirt and took her black hair from the bun she'd neatly arranged it in earlier that day. She felt her neatness which inevitably came with her profession slip away.

Her thoughts, once again, strayed to Troy and felt the familiar feeling begin to stir between her legs. Ever since their first time making love, they'd craved for alone time. That was surprisingly easy considering her mother had travelled frequently on business trips. Before, her mother had always felt a little guilty about leaving her daughter but since Troy, she'd felt better about it. Of course, she had had no idea about their relationship having moved onto being sexual and so she'd been comfortable with leaving them alone.

Gabriella released a tired giggle as she leaned against the island. Her mother was still clueless about what had occurred while she had been on business trips and she planned to keep it that way. Even when her mother hadn't been on business trips, Troy had always climbed her tree onto her balcony every evening just to spend _some_ time together. That usually led to clothes being shed. They never actually made love whilst her mother was in the house but they usually had some foreplay.

She ran a hand through her hair as she left the kitchen and walked up the spiralling staircase towards the bedroom she shared with Troy. The feelings between her legs were getting more prominent and she knew she'd have to call Troy soon. Recently, while he'd been away, they'd started helping each other to reach that perfect orgasm. Even if he was in the middle of rehearsal, if he wanted to come home to his wife, he'd help her reach a fucking good orgasm.

She pushed the bedroom door open and closed it behind her before she noticed a familiar sports bag and suitcase over by their balcony. Her breath hitched in her throat as she averted her eyes to their bed where she saw her husband lying in all his barely-clothed glory. He was just in his boxers, lying on top of the comforter, sleeping. He was so gorgeous. His dirty blonde hair was slightly longer than she remembered, falling just above his pale blue eyes. As his arms moved to fold behind his head, she saw his muscles flex and it reminded her of how it felt to be in his arms. His chest seemed even more muscular than she remembered and if she knew her husband at all, it probably was. He knew how she loved his muscles and when he worked out. He'd probably been working out everyday in New York.

"Troy," she whispered her name with need as she slowly walked over to him and lay down next to him, her hand resting on his chest. "Troy, baby, please wake up."

He shifted beside her and opened his eyes. He looked down at her and smiled. "Hey, babe. How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he leaned down and peppered her face with kisses.

He smiled against her skin. "The show finished and, although I could've stayed in New York to celebrate, I came back because I missed you so much."

She smiled brightly up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered as he made work on the buttons of her blouse.

Her breath quickened and tears leaked from her eyes. "I've missed you so much."

Troy leaned over and kissed her tears away as he brought them both into sitting positions. He pushed the blouse from her shoulders, leaving her in a red lacy bra, and dropped it over the side of the bed. He rested one hand on her neck and the other on her back, unsure where to touch her first. "I know, baby. I missed you, too. I kept talking about you. It annoyed everyone to hell and back."

She giggled weakly and nodded, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "I want you to make love to me."

"Anything," he whispered as his hands moved to her bra clasp and undid it with an ease which only came from practice. His eyes locked onto hers as he slipped the straps down her arms.

She shivered as his fingers ran down her arms, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. It seemed strange. She loved his touch. She knew the difference between his touch and everyone else's. It was the touch she'd dreamt about every night since they'd met, especially in the last three months. And now that he was touching her, her thoughts and feelings were going haywire. "Troy," she whimpered, moving closer to his neck to rub her nose along his skin.

He finally got the straps from her arms and threw the bra over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. "I know. I'm back. I'm here." He lay back down, holding Gabriella to him so she was lying on top of him, their bare chests pressed together.

Gabriella lifted her head and leaned down to connect their lips together. She moaned immediately despite the lack of tongues. Troy's tongue lined her bottom lip and she parted her lips, allowing their tongues to dance together. Despite how they were both feeling overwhelmed about kissing for the first time in three months, the kiss was slow and passionate. Moans vibrated against the other's lips. His hands moved from her back to tangle in her hair.

She pulled back breathlessly and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." His hands moved back down and found the zip of her skirt. He slid it down, his fingers brushing lightly over her bottom. His eyes were locked onto hers the entire time. He pushed her skirt down her legs, taking the time to massage her thighs.

A pleasurable moan escaped her lips as his hand returned to her thighs as soon as her skirt was discarded. Using his index finger, his eyes looking into hers, he traced the outside of her panties. Her eyes closed, throwing her head back in pleasure. "Troy."

He moved his hand away, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her panties. He guessed they matched her bra from the silky material and he pushed them down her legs. As soon as they were pushed off of the bed, she spread her legs so that one knee was each side of his torso. "You're more beautiful than I remember."

Gabriella nodded absent-mindedly, the crave for an orgasm hazing over her mind. "Thank you." She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

Troy pulled her closer to him so that her head was directly above his. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. It seemed silly considering how long ago their first time was, but no matter where or when or the reason they were making love, he constantly asked if she was okay. "Yeah," she breathed, her wet and sensitive centre rubbing pleasurably against his chest. She moved her hips back and fore, creating movement against her clitoris. "Oh, god," she moaned, closing her eyes and burying her face into Troy's shoulder.

Troy moved his hands to grip her hips and lifted them up, ceasing all contact. Although it seemed mean, stopping the act that was giving the love of his life so much pleasure, he knew she'd thank him, hopefully, in the long run. And he knew that she knew he had something else up his sleeve. "Not yet, babe. Too soon."

She whimpered incoherently into his shoulder and lifted her head to look at him. "You're mean. That was nice."

"I know. But, it's too soon." He shook his head in mock dismay.

"Put me down. I won't do anything, I promise." She stuck her bottom lip out in an adorable pout.

"Sorry, babe. I don't believe you." He grinned cockily at her. "Sit up," he ordered softly and he released her hips.

She complied and frowned down at him. "Why?"

He wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding them firmly in his grip. "You'll see." He pulled her further up his body, resulting in Gabriella letting out a squeak of pleasure as friction was once again made between his chest and her clitoris. He looked up at her from between her legs. "You okay?"

She tried desperately to calm her heart rate. "Yeah. I think so. What are you doing? You've never done this before."

"I know. Tell me if you don't like it," he said softly, lifting his head to lightly kiss her thigh before letting his head fall back again.

She nodded. "Okay."

He tightened his grip on her legs, spreading them further apart. His nostrils flared when the scent of her arousal flowed up to him. He pulled her further up his body until she was straddling his face. "You okay?"

She moaned at the vibrations his words caused against her folds. She reached out and gripped the headboard, her head falling back. "Yes, god, yes. Please, Troy, keep going."

Unable to deny his girl of anything, especially with her naked and sitting on his face, he poked his tongue out from between his lips and touched her clitoris with a short, sharp lick.

She whimpered above him. She refrained from rolling her hips, knowing that his head was beneath her. "Wildcat, please," she moaned.

Troy swirled his tongue around the most sensitive bundle of nerves in her body, listening with great delight as she moaned and whimpered. Taking the sounds only he had ever heard as encouragement, he took her enlarged clitoris into his mouth, sucking it gently. Knowing his wife better than the back of his hand, he knew that she'd start bucking her hips soon. He changed the position of his arms so that his grip was more secure and she wouldn't buck into his face.

"Oh, god, I've missed this so much." She yelped in surprise when he gave a particularly hard suck as if in agreement. She wiggled as best she could, craving a little more pleasure. "Baby," she called breathlessly. The pleasure was overwhelming and she knew her orgasm was just on the horizon, but she couldn't get there. It was like she was taking part in a race but she was the only runner on a treadmill, unable to reach the finish line. "Wildcat, it's not enough. Please," she begged, her walls automatically contracting with pleasure.

Troy nodded and released the little bud of nerves. He slid a little down the bed, and breathed lightly into her vagina. "How are you feeling?"

Once again feeling the wonderful vibrations, Gabriella's grip on the headboard tightened. "Amazing," she panted.

Nodding with satisfaction that she was enjoying it, Troy's nose rubbed against her clitoris. He stuck his tongue out, slowly entering her vagina. He stayed still, allowing her to adjust to the sensation. He tasted her sweet juices and sighed against her.

Gabriella jumped the second his tongue went into her. She sighed with a sense of relief, knowing her release was that much closer. "I've missed this so much," she whispered kind of shakily due to her increased heart rate. "All I had to do was think of you and I'd be horny. It was happening here, at the mall, and even at the office. It's been crazy how many orgasms I've had in the last three months and you haven't even been here."

Sensing her distress, and reciprocating her sexual frustration, Troy began moving his tongue around her walls. He pulled it out to briefly drink some of her juices before darting his tongue back in. He was gentle but quick, knowing how much she wanted and needed the release. He began slightly moving his head, causing his nose to move against her clitoris to the same rhythm his tongue was moving inside of her.

She could feel it, she really could. Her stomach began to tighten like a coil. The three months of Troy's absence had been worth it if this was result. The last thing she wanted, after three long, stressful months of living alone, was for their lovemaking to be rough. And with Troy's tongue's probing being gentle albeit fast, and his fingers making circles on the skin of her thighs, she knew it was going to be the exact opposite of rough.

Ever since both of them had officially been 'sexually active' as the schools called it, their relationship had strengthened day by day. Of course, she was willing to admit that they weren't perfect. They weren't lovey-dovey all of the time. But, when they did have their arguments, Troy knew all of her buttons to push to make her putty in his hands, just like she knew his.

She didn't know if it was because Troy had been away, or that they were trying a new foreplay method, she didn't know, but she'd never felt pleasure like that. Despite Troy's grip on her, she managed to move her hips back and fore just enough to create that wonderful extra friction to send her over the edge. "Wildcat," she panted, "oh, my god!" She gripped the headboard tighter as she rode her orgasm out.

Troy continued to dart his tongue inside of her, wanting her pleasure to continue for as long as possible. Eventually, he knew that she had calmed down and he moved her off of him so that she was lying beside him. Her mocha eyes were wide and shining with pleasure. He smiled down at her as he leaned down and kissed her, allowing her to taste her juices. He pulled back and smiled softly. "Did you enjoy that?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I did. Can we do that next time?"

"Next time?" he laughed. "Let's get through this time first, okay?"

She nodded and ran her fingers over his chest. "When do you have to go back?"

He leaned up on one elbow to look down on her. "I don't have to do anything. With you being a lawyer and from me doing this one show on Broadway will give us enough money for years. And I performed the show for two weeks straight. I swear, if I hear one song from _Joseph and the Technicolor Dream Coat_ I will punch the nearest wall. I don't think I can cope with being away from you again," he said softly, stroking her cheek.

"Don't quit because of me. You helped me build my law practice. You need to go and live your dream!" she exclaimed.

"Gabi, baby, you are my dream," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her sensually. Their tongues danced slowly together as Troy's hands ran up and down her sides and Gabriella's much smaller hands trailed down his chest.

She slipped one hand beneath the waist band of his boxers and gripped his hardened length. She giggled when he moaned in pleasure and surprised. She pulled back from the kiss and smiled at the glazed look in his eyes. "I love you, baby."

He nodded as he breathed deeply, allowing the shocks of pleasure to flow through him. "Me too."

She kept her hand still on his member and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. "You okay?" she breathed into his ear.

He nodded, his eyes fluttering closed. "Babe, please, move!"

She giggled tantalisingly into his ear as she kissed a trail down his neck. "But, wouldn't you much rather move _inside of me_?" She punctuated the last word with a firm stroke.

He gasped in pleasure and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, holding her to his body. "God, yes, Gabi. I need you. I need to be inside you."

She released his penis and tugged on his Calvin Klein boxers. However, her small arms proved to only get them as far as his knees. "Troy, I can't get there."

Troy momentarily let go of her and continued to kick his boxers off. Once the boxers were successfully on the floor, he turned back to Gabriella, his eyes softening. The sight of Gabriella naked, looking beautiful in the afternoon Albuquerque sun shining in through the balcony doors. Her brunette hair was tousled and her cheeks were a pretty pink colour. He couldn't decide if it was from post-orgasmic bliss or embarrassment. He didn't mind. Despite the fact that he'd seen her naked practically every moment they were alone since their first time, she still had moments of her shy new girl self whenever he looked at her as if she was the most important thing in the world to him – which, she was.

He rolled her over slightly so she was lying on her back, her head resting on the fluffy, white pillows. He crawled over her, lying between her legs. His erection was pressed against her thigh which made a glorious wetness pool between her legs. She whimpered as a result. He rested one hand either side of her head and smiled lovingly down at her. "You okay?"

She nodded and rested her hands on his shoulders. "More than okay. You?"

"Amazing," he whispered. He rested his body weight on her petite frame and held her protectively in his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she whispered. "I was so lonely. I wanted you to hold me everyday."

"I know, I know."

"Troy?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I want to have a baby," she confessed.

He lofted his head in shock, propping himself on his elbows to look down at her. "What? Where did that some from?"

"I love you and these past three months got me thinking. My practice has settled and I want us to have a baby. I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine. I can wait. But, I'm ready," she whispered, flushing a shade of red he found extremely sexy.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, moving his penis against her thigh to continue to ensure she was wet. He pulled back, stilling his ministrations. "I'd love to. I'd be honoured to be the father of your children."

She giggled with relief and pulled him down for a kiss. "Thank you so much. I love you so much."

"I know." He took a deep breath and looked into her chocolate eyes which sparkled in the sunlight. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, her hands moving to the back of his neck. "Yeah."

As always, he asked, "How do you want it?" He knew the answer, he always knew the answer just by looking into her eyes.

"Can it be slow, please? And, as we're trying for a baby, no condom. I want to feel you and I want to remember this time." Tears gathered in her eyes as she spoke.

He nodded. "Anything you want. You ready?"

She smiled and nodded, moving her hips into a more comfortable position. "More than ready."

Troy smiled softly as he moved his hips and teased her folds with the head of his penis. The small contact was all it took to make Gabriella arc her back towards him. He groaned in pleasure at the sight of his wife so undone, receiving pleasure only he had the honour of giving her. His breathing became ragged as she closed her eyes.

Moans and whimpers escaped her lips at the lack of movement. "Troy," she groaned, tilting her hips upwards. However, Troy wouldn't enter her, making her put her hips back on the mattress.

"I thought you wanted this to be slow," Troy teased breathlessly.

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "Yes, but please, enter me."

Troy sighed at the pleading tone and the desperate look in her eyes. "You're going to be the end of me, woman!" he exclaimed before he slowly slid into her warm heat. "Oh, god. Gabi, baby," he was interrupted by a grunt of pleasure, "you're so tight."

She sighed happily as his penis slid all of the way in, hitting her cervix gently. She craned her neck, still arching into him. "I love you," she gasped. Her walls caressed his penis deliciously, creating a wonderful friction. She had only completely felt him without a condom acting as a barrier on a couple of occasions when she'd been confident she wouldn't get pregnant or that they'd been super mad with each other and had been so rushed to give each other an orgasm they'd forgotten to get a condom. On such occasions, Gabriella had taken the morning after pill.

She suddenly let out a loud moan as Troy began to pull out of her. Her walls tightened around him, trying to get him to stay inside of her. He pulled out completely and then slowly returned inside. She opened her eyes, immediately finding Troy's blue orbs. The feel of him inside of her was driving her crazy. As their sexual activity was as frequent as possible, she'd thought that she'd get used to the feeling but, she didn't and she didn't think she ever would.

He looked into her eyes, their hips moving slowly together in perfect sync. It had never occurred to him that she could possibly get even more beautiful but she could. He didn't know how sex was for other guys but he knew that he could just about hold his orgasm back depending on whether Gabriella wanted it to be rough or slow.

As Troy slowly increased the speed of his thrusts, Gabriella wrapped her arms tighter around him, bringing them closer together. "Troy," she moaned as he picked a particularly sensitive spot.

"I know," he whispered, "it feels so good to be inside of you again." He sped up again and Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him deeper inside.

She breathed raggedly as he kissed her exposed neck. He cradled her in his arms, still moving steadily inside of her. "Troy, I wanna cum so bad," she whimpered in his ear.

He nodded against her neck, his hips working gently against her own. Although the pace had increased since they had first been joined in the most intimate of ways, the thrusts were still gentle and filled with love. "I know," he gasped, burying his face into her neck.

"Well, do something!" she cried, thrusting her hips upwards with more force.

He moved one of his hands to her breast and pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He lavished her neck with kisses and nips causing her moans to increase in both frequency and volume. "How's this?" he muttered between kisses.

"Hmmmm…" she sighed softly. "More," she murmured.

He moved his hand from her breast and moved downwards, pausing momentarily to massage her stomach. He continued to move his hand until he reached the area where they were joined by his penis. He felt the wispy curls between her legs and lifted his head from her neck. "I love you," he breathed as he slipped his thumb between her swollen folds.

Her breathing quickened and she clutched onto him tighter the second his thumb found her engorged clitoris. "Oh, my god," she cried, running her hands down Troy's back, unsure where she wanted to hold the most. She threw her head back, her eyes still locked onto his. His thumb was moving frantically against the bundle of nerves as she rocked more hurriedly against him. Her walls began to contract around him, the familiar feeling building in the bottom of her stomach. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her nails digging lightly into his skin. "Troy, I'm gonna cum!" she yelled, arching her back.

"Let go," he whispered into her ear.

She whimpered into his ear at the feelings he was invoking on her body. Her walls tightened around him and she let out a shriek that sounded like Troy's name. She breathed heavily as he her head lolled about on the pillows. "Oh, my god!"

Troy's orgasm began just after Gabriella's. He continued to thrust into her, wanting to prolong the feelings they had both waited for. "Gabi, you're beautiful," he grunted, his speed spilling into her.

Gabriella finally came down from her high and leaned against the pillows, breathing a sigh of relief. She giggled tiredly as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Wow."

"I'll say," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her. He was about to pull out but she locked her ankles tighter around his hips.

"Please," she pleaded, her eyes begging for him to comply, "stay inside me. I've never felt more complete other than when you're inside me."

He smiled and nodded, lowering his full weight onto her petite body. "Of course."

Gabriella unlocked her ankles and sighed gently. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her gently. "That was amazing," she mumbled into his mouth.

He smiled down at her as he pulled back. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He pushed some curls from her forehead. "So, all of these orgasms you've had without me…"

She flushed a light pink. "It's nothing."

"Were they in public?" he asked, raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

"I'm not obliged to answer that," she whispered.

"I'm your husband!" he exclaimed.

She giggled weakly, feeling his member soften inside of her. "A couple of them were. Not public, public, just places like the changing rooms at the mall or in my office at work. Not like on the street."

"And did you think about me?" he asked softly, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Hell, that's what got me into public orgasms!" she exclaimed. "But, you tell anyone I masturbated in public, you'll be looking for a new wife," she threatened.

He winked at her. "Your secret's safe with me as long as you agree to have sex in a changing room at the mall."

"Troy!" She buried her face into his shoulder. "Stop it."

He chuckled to himself. "I love you so much. You know, maybe I can work here. In Albuquerque. I can apply for East High. I just need to be able to hold you at night."

She leaned back against the pillows. "I like that idea a lot. I liked my surprise," she whispered, "it's just what I needed."

Troy leaned down and kissed her, smiling against her lips. With their lips moving in sync with one another and Troy's penis still inside of her, nothing could be more perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. This is my first time doing something like this and I need opinions. The ending was a little cheesy but everyone likes cheese every once in a while. Please give me your opinions :)**


	2. AN

**A/N: Taking requests!**

**I'm willing to take requests. I need ideas. This one came to me surprisingly easy. But, I need more ideas. I will only be doing Troyella, though.**

**I have a couple of ideas:**

**1) Troy visits Gabriella and they do it in her office**

**2) Of course, the changing room at the mall**

**3) Troy and Gabriella have both been busy and haven't had any alone time but they find some on the rooftop garden**

**Any more ideas? And do you like my ideas?**

**Thanks**

**x  
**


End file.
